Pegasus Rex
by AgentX95
Summary: This is a primarly a Predator fanfiction using the Stargate universe as the background.  Two Predator brothers watch over an SGC/Predator alliance but their temptation to hunt the Wraith might present a problem.


Let me just start by saying I do not own Predator, nor do I own Atlantis, as much as I wish I did. As you may notice this story includes elements primarly from the Predator and Stargate franchises, but this story will delve into a third franchise later on...we'll get into that later...Please review...

_We were the illuminati; we were the elites._

_We were the lords of the hunt; we were the champions of the blade._

_And we were the paladins of honor._

That was the old saying; we were the clan of many bloods, the _Jya'teel_. For many years we were neutral, but we aided in riding our galaxy of the _Ita_-snakes. The purging of the Ita was when we revealed ourselves to the _Tsata-Sapiats_. The Tsata-Sapiats are greedy and the _Thorides_ consider them to be the fourth race. To the Thorides, we are nothing.

To us, we are the best we can be, we are yautija clansmen, and not even a Jaffa can say that. Not that we disrespect our brothers, oh no. Jaffa are a worthy hunt but they decide themselves away from ourselves. The Elders of the homeland even signed a pact into an alliance with the former Ita servants. Now we cannot hunt the Jaffa unless they are criminals. _Palakai _politics, if the Jya'teel want Jaffa skulls, we will get Jaffa skulls.

It's all the work of the Tsata-Sapiats. They think they're doing the disc a favor by making everyone everyone else's friend. Any smart yautija will tell you that trying to get everyone to get along is a very, very stupid idea. This is why a smart yautija is a yautija that does not involve itself except with its self and its clan.

That's what the Sapiats did and then they seeded the universe with their blood to re-evolve themselves again. Somehow, some of us didn't come out of that mix, we're a good example. But the Sapiats evolved into something new, something neutral, and something all knowing. And from there they watched those puny Tsata-Sapiats grow up, their 'favorite' children.

Yautija pick favorite children but it is what makes us grow strong and remorseless when we need too. But a bond between brothers is a bond that cannot be shattered. A brother is one who let you hunt him so that upon his death, you may share in your honor. For predator and prey become one, because bonds are forever…

This is the story of such a bond and how the bond was shattered…

My brother and I had managed to gain access to the Tsata-Sapiat ship _George_ _Hammond_ and we were flying to the Disc the Tsata-Sapiats call Pegasus. We are three weeks out. We were the body guards of the Elder Celpul; she was the envoy to the humans. The Tsata-Sapiats, better known as _Hew-mons_, were not aware that my brother and I were Jya'teel, nor were they even aware of the Jya'teel. But they were aware of the yautija and they were being open about an alliance with them.

However, my brother and I were not here for an alliance or even to protect the Elder, we were here to scope out the new hunting grounds. More to the point we were to bring back a creature the Tsata-Sapiats called an Iratus, which we could use to create a creature called a Wraith, something that sounds good to hunt.

I'm starting to use human terms again…_Palakai!_ As is code, 'once the ink has left the pen, it cannot be erased' in your words. My brother and I sat at the mess hall as you humans (tsata-sapiats) call it.

'_One of us must put the chip on their computer,'_ my brother said.

'_I'll do it_,' I hissed, trying not to shift my face.

My brother tried to study my face to figure out why I'd be bothered. You see, on the hunt, most of us are stoic, but we do loosen up. As my brother should know about the fact that I do not want to see these…these HUMANS, see me loosen up. Humans are not allowed to see the 'casual' yautija.

My brother thought this to be funny as I reminded him of that fact, so funny that he was laughing hysterically. Right in front of all the humans…

"_Ell-osde' pauk!"_ I shouted.

My brother, being my brother, thought my shouting of swear words was even funnier, as did the humans, though they did not speak Yautija. The one thing I do not understand is why my brother and I insist on communicating with words, as Jya'teel we are well versed in the 'telepathic' arts. As is the Elder, Celpul, who announced her presence in the mess hall by calling us to attention. The humans did so as well out of fear, this nearly made my burst out laughing myself.

But Celpul in all her mercy, and because she had hunted many humans, said they could stand down. Celpul was kind enough to join my brother and I for lunch and was yautija enough to admit that human food is revolting. It wasn't _gagh_ that was the problem.

Celpul began her meal with a prayer to the ancestors, something the humans so often forget. One thing I've learnt is that humans are primarily atheistic, it's unsettling. Sure the Ita-snakes pretended to be their gods for most of their history, but that is no excuse. A non-believer has no bond, he who has no bond is a fool, and a fool has no honor.

Celpul told us the legend of when a brother betrayed his brother, causing a dark shadow to call across all of the discs. The only solution was to bring in a third brother, a brother from the planet Vegeta, to bring light back to the disc. Planet Vegeta, now there was a planet that few Yautija dared to go to. The natives, the Saiyans, were dangerous.

Celpul explained that each creature now holds a piece of the light from the warrior of Vegeta still in his heart, ready to come out with proper training. Few Yautija cared to acknowledge it and even fewer tried to draw it out. What made Saiyans so dangerous is that they could draw the light out with more ease than the sun takes to give off light.

Celpul told us that she was wondering if the legend was wrong as the saiyans had no play in driving the Ita-snakes. She lamented that it would not have been the first time a legend had been wrong and that doubt now clouded her mind about everything. My brother attempted to assure her that everything would be alright.

Lunch today was something the human's called 'fish tacos', these, I can safely say, are good. After Celpul and I played a game of 'Krerchs' she went to meditate for the night. My brother and I were invited to play a 'Poker' game with the humans. Gambling. Now this is more like being a yautija.

My brother got to wear the little green mask thing and they gave him a smoker (I do not recall what they called it, sigah, or something). Alas, they would not let us wear our masks for some reason. Overall, the game was fun, but learning the English was hard. We also tried some of the human liqueur which was a bit much for my brother to handle.

What I found tragic was that two grown yautija could not stand up during this ordeal and that I found myself getting increasingly testy around the humans. But I managed to contain myself better than my brother who had to go to the bathroom every three rels. Worse, I found myself escorting him, because the female humans sometimes feel just a little awkward when we go into their bathroom. Where we come from, men and women share the bathroom: it is called the forest. Of course, yautija are rarely drunk when going into the forest.

This latest time, I felt my anger building up and I yelled at my brother to go himself. He was kind enough to oblige, though he could barely stand. Suddenly, the alarms started going off as it was announced over the intercom that a wraith hive ship had just appeared on scanner. This was the opportunity we had been waiting for.

I grabbed my equipment and prepared for whatever occurred. The wraith resembled a crude blend of the demons of legend and the humans with whom I shared this vessel. I was enticed and brooding with adrenaline, ready to hunt. Spear in hand, I could see the Wraith Queen on the monitor studying me as I studied her, neither of us had seen the other's like.

'Medical Team to Engineering!' Someone over the intercom shouted, shattering the moment.

I did not understand what the phrase meant, as it was said much too fast. My brother telepathed me informing me that the technological scanner did not function on the Thoride technology, which was crystal based, as oppose to organically based, as is yautija technology. My brother then informed me of the fact that he had murdered one of the humans. I hoped it was the alcohol that was affecting my brother, but that phrase over the intercom must have meant otherwise.

Celpul entered the operations room as the guns of every human in the room cocked on to us. The Elder turned to me and ordered me not to kill the humans, for the alliance could not fail because of one individual. We turned on our cloaking devices and ran to the engineering deck to investigate.

True to his word, my brother had killed one of the humans. Celpul and I declared to aim our spears at him. This was a crime against all yautija, even though we all hate politics, we all recognize alliances.

Suddenly, three bullets ripped through Celpul, green blood splattering over my brother, blending with the red blood already coating him. My brother went down and roared a challenge to the humans. _'The Jya'teel wants us to bring them wraith?'_ My brother shouted, _'We'll bring them a whole ship!_'

Then a rumbling sound came, shaking the entire ship. It was a wraith bordering party; the hunt would begin quicker than I thought. Masks on, my brother and I cloaked and prepared to attack the Wraith head on. I found that the wraith were a let down, their weapons stun humans, but not us.

But the cloaking devices would not function on the wraith ship for reasons I do not understand. My brother and I were going to capture the queen. But the queen was stronger than we thought, she used psychic powers, like we use. I explained to her our mission and my brother tried to deceive her into thinking were plotting an alliance with them against the humans.

The Queen forced us to kneel and try as I might I could not get up as she pushed her hand against my chest. I could feel my life force being ripped from my very being; this was not an honorable way to die. As my brother continued to pitch his idea, I felt myself getting older, and older.

I reached for my wrist computer, I would blow up this insidious incident and nobody need ever know of my brother's sin. It was the proper thing for a yautija to do. The bomb was set to go off in some amount of time; I think it was like three minutes. I do not remember.

My brother tried to convince me to side with him but the wraith was even more enticed by my armor. She removed her hand as I tried to catch my breath, the wraith then slowly pulled of my mask as my brother fed her directions on how to do so. She cradled my mask closely, more interested in it than my actual mandibled face.

Although it hurt tremendously, I managed to stagger to my feet and stab the wraith in the spine with my wrist blades before blasting her with the cannon. Her head was mine.

My brother looked at me as though I had blasphemed but he suggested that he was on the verge of acquiring the greatest hunt in the history of the yautija. I tried to remind him of the bugs and, more importantly, of honor. But he would not hear me and I was forced to fight him for a brief second.

Then I tossed my wrist computer aside and ran back to the Human ship. There was no way I could die, not yet. Somebody had to be aware of this story.

On the other side, Celpul was waiting for me, she could barely walk. All of the humans were either dead, or captured by the wraith. Celpul and I marched for the escape vehicles, but not before planting an explosive in that ship as well. They were both good ships, but they had to go.

As we reached the escape point, Celpul was shot dead by the human Captain, who was prepared to kill me as well but I killed him with a single cannon shot. I was not pleased with that part, but I wasn't pleased with most of this scene. As much as suicide could be honorable, I could not stand to see my sins unresolved. The battle with the humans and the wraith had taken its toll on me.

I crouched in the escape shuttle and ejected. Behind me the wraith vessel exploded, shattering it's organic gooeyness all over the Human ship, the human ship may have exploded but I do not know, because I put myself into stasis for safety.

I do not know how many weeks, months, or years passed before I awoke in our disc. But I was crashing onto the surface of an unknown planet. I woke up shortly after to the pale full moon.

I began to wonder what planet the ancestors had delivered me too as a dozen of wraith dart ships came out of the sky to scan for prey.

With even less warning a giant ape-like creature rose up and fired a massive energy beam from its mouth destroying half the fleet. With a roar it knocked two more out of the air. The remaining four darts opened fire upon the monster but did no visible damage. The ape threw a hilltop at one dart, destroying it. With the darts distracted the ape fired its energy ray once again, destroying the remaining darts.

As I studied the ape closely, I realized what planet I was on.

I was on Planet Vegeta…


End file.
